Another Way
by Writer65
Summary: What could have happened if Denahi reached Kenai before he killed the bear. Bad Summary No flames!


**Okay, so I wrote this fic some on Spanish during the summer, and since it´s 10:30 p.m. and I´m bore I decide to translate it to English to see how it turns out, okay so this is a**_** What If**_** fic, I know that if this have happened the movie wouldn´t be possible, but this idea seemed interesting for me, so I decide to try to use it and see how it came out, so enjoy and remember, no flames!**

Kenai was hunting down the bear that he thought was responsible of the death of his older brother Sitka, blinded by the hate, he had decide to kill the bear at all coast, he wouldn't listen no anyone, not even to Denahi, his only brother left.

But Denahi wasn´t going to just sit doing nothing, he had to convince his brother to stop the hunting and go back to the village, where they could continue their life.

Kenai have found the bear´s steps and he was about to follow them when Denahi appeared behind him.

"Kenai"

Kenai turn his entire body to face Denahi.

"Have you come here to help me or just to give me more lessons?" asked Kenai with anger.

"I´m here to stop you from doing a stupidity Kenai, please leave all this"

"Don´t you even think it, that bear must pay for what he have done!" said Kenai with the spear pointing at his brother.

"Kenai, that bear didn´t have the fault… neither you" at first Denahi blamed Kenai for Sitka´s death, but he have calm down and after thinking about everything, he realized that Kenai didn´t have the fault, after all, he had screamed to him all because a stupid basket that could have been made again.

"Don´t tried to fix things Denahi!"

"I don´t want to loose another brother!"

Silence was made between the two brothers, Kenai then put the spear down, Denahi approached him and then he kindly took the spear from Kenai´s hand.

"Please Kenai, haven´t we already lost too much this day? Why we need more death?"

Kenai didn´t respond, the wounds of Sitka´s death were still fresh, and his lost was still hurting him, after all, since Kenai was a kid he had a great admiration and respect for his older brother Sitka, his brother was always there for supporting him, Sitka was someone he could trust and have fun, Kenai was going miss him a lot.

But on that moment the only thing that he could think was on killing the bear.

Lucky Denahi was there to help him, for Kenai it was a big relief knowing that his brother didn't blame him for Sitka´s death, but he still wanted to see the bear dead, but something was right, if something happened to him, Denahi will be alone, they needed each other more than ever.

"But…"

"Killing the bear won´t make you a man, and it won´t bring Sitka back to life"

Denahi went right to the point.

"And think in how much Sitka will be disappointed of you if you become a murder? He always have great expectations about you, don´t disappoint him" continue Denahi.

Kenai looked to the ground, he didn´t wanted to forgive the bear, but he didn´t wanted to Sitka be disappointed of him, he would never forget his brother´s face on the day of his ceremony, he looked so proud of him.

He didn´t wanted to destroy that.

"Let´s go" said Denahi putting an arm around his brother shoulders. "Things will be better in the morning"

Then the two brothers started to walk back to the village.

"Here" said Denahi, then he gave Kenai his totem "For Sitka"

Kenai looked at his totem.

"_He always knew I´ll mark my hand on that wall because he loved me, I have to follow my totem to mark my hand on that wall and made Sitka be even more proud of me"_ Kenai thought.

Kenai took his totem and put it around his neck.

"For Sitka" Kenai said.

Denahi smiled to him.

For Denahi was also going to be hard, he loved Sitka, a figure of authority, but also he could have fun with him, a leader, a friend, a brother, but he was also happy, because he had Kenai, and he will protect him an love him, because they were brothers.

And they will be together.

_When the earth was young_

_and the air was sweet_

_And the mountains kissed the sky_

_In the great beyond, with its many paths_

_Man and nature lived side by side_

_In this wilderness of danger and beauty_

_Lived three brothers, bonded by love_

_Their hearts full of joy_

_they ask now for guidance_

_Reaching out to the skies up above_

_Great Spirits of all who lived before_

_Take our hands and lead us_

_Fill our hearts and souls_

_with all you know_

_Show us that in your eyes_

_we are all the same_

_Brothers to each other_

_In this world we remain truly_

_brothers all the same_

_Give us wisdom to pass to each other_

_Give us strength so we understand_

_That the things we do_

_the choices we make_

_Give direction to all life's plans_

_To look in wonder_

_at all we've been given_

_In a world that's not always as it seems_

_Every corner we turn_

_only leads to another_

_A journey ends, but another begins_

_Great Spirits of all who lived before_

_Take our hands and lead us_

_Fill our hearts and souls_

_with all you know_

_Show us that in your eyes_

_we are all the same_

_Brothers to each other_

_In this world we remain truly_

_brothers all the same_

_Brothers all the same_


End file.
